The Cat meets the Spider
by Andrei1778
Summary: This is my first hero fanfic. Review please. it helps me improve. Matthew has been selected for S.H.I.E.L.D. He is not normally acquainted with them. The Superheroes. Then just to add to the Attack on earth by the Legends of Old, he falls for her. Which is fine until the world, and his love falls into a coming death.- Featuring OC/Spider woman.
1. Chapter 1

It all started as a kid. I grew up knowing I was different. You always heard of the superheroes. They were so great. Most of them right in our own neighborhood. I grew up in Croatia. My parents were killed when I was four, 1996 to be precise. I was picked up from a shelter by an American soldier. My elder sister, younger sister, and I, were taken to Romania to live for a while. There I met two strange individuals. Liliana Lonoski, and Felicia Hardy. We did grow up, together I mean. When I turned eight I met Arina Populomus. As it turned out, I was a Therianthrope. I was a mix of white Siberian tiger and Siberian snow leopard. I was more too, from what my elder sister said.

Felicia ended up moving away when I was 13. My dad took us to America and I ended up in high school. One problem with that. I was a junior at 12. I graduated high school the day after my fourteenth birthday. So young. I was practically a genius. When I was fifteen my elder sister died leaving our pack in my hands. I was now an Alpha. When I was eighteen is when everything started. I was hateful. Did not believe in heroes anymore. Where were they? Felicia even stopped sending me letters. I did not blame her for leaving her "Job" as a thief. She went into a secret place. Pissed me off. Lili was gone as well. Left to some off world place. My identity only known by her, her father ,The God of Fate for Atlantis, and Ra the Sun god, and Arina, my second in command. Not even Felicia knew who I was. Or how dangerous. But, that changed with Barbara Morse. I met her in Publix one day. It was quite odd. I smelled something on her. It was a vile of serum in her purse. She noticed and asked me very quietly.

"The non-human should watch where he puts his nose."

I shot a look at her…and well that is how I met my first superhero. We exchanged phone numbers because she wanted to Study my species. That is the day S.H.I.E.L.D. came into my life.

Skip two years to when I was twenty. It was 2012, a beautiful day. I watched on the news as an Alien force, only heard about in my family's legends, attacked New York. You see, the other parts of my DNA, where not able to be found in a test. Atlantean, Aztec, Embola, All-Rae, and finally that last one only heard in legends. Do not know what they are? We will get to that later.

I saw Iron Man risk his life. I watched as the Hulk slammed his way through the force. How come Florida did not have these. I mean McDill Air Force Base should have been a way better choice. What better way to destroy the strongest country in the world then by their strongest base. It didn't matter, we won.

I went to my college class that day, everyone was talking about it. The only non-humans on the planet known were Thor, and the Mutants. I am sure they had more in S.H.I.E.L.D. they just were not telling, of course.

"Hey Matty!" Arina shouted at me.

"Yes, Arina?" I sighed. I was not in the mood.

She stared at me…then shook her head. "Dr. Morse wants to meet after class with you. She said it is imperative." I nodded.

I slept through class. It was way to easy. I was one month away from having my master's degree in three subjects.

As promised when I walked out of class and arm grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes went wide. As the lips pulled away slowly from mine I saw Dr. Morse. She pulled me into a room all sexual.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She smirked and backed away obviously the kiss was not true.

"Fury wants you." My eyes grew wide.

With that I was out.

I woke up with Morse starring down at me. My head groggy as I heard Fury's voice.

"Dammit is he awake yet. He is shedding!" I shot up.

I was in shift. I looked around and saw them. My heroes only in fantasy. Tony Stark. Steve Rogers. Bruce Banner playing with some computer. Felicia…was there as well.

"Hey sleepy…We have been waiting for you to wake up." I smiled at the sound of her voice. My first thought was Arina. Fury had that covered.

"Your pack is being handled by the Beta while you are here. You ARE here, correct?"

"Y-yes sir. Is this all? Me and Felicia? Where is Natasha? Clint?"

"They are here. They are sleeping. We have more my friend. Jessica Drew, aka spider-woman, Carol Danverse, aka Mrs. Marvel, and Sue Storm, aka Invisible woman, who is helping our efforts with an odd reading coming from space." Felicia chirped.

I nodded, I honestly would have thought Mr. Fantastic would be here. I was corrected when he walked in. She must have forgotten to mention him. I sighed again. My tail flickered at the sound of a gasp. Thor walked in.

"A beast of intelligence."

Bruce nodded, Tony through cat nip at me, receiving a glare from Steve.

"May I have clothes? I usually can shift clothes onto me, but I have had to have clothes on in the first place."

"Great he now knows we are all pedophiles." Tony yelled dramatically, throwing a yarn ball at me.

"Tony, he is twenty. Yes, dear, I will bring you clothes." Dr. Morse.

"That is like what in cat years? Another thought, you tore up the lab we had you in. Meant for an explosion from a nuclear power source. Broke out of it. Took eleven elephant darts. Sooo what are you able to do, I mean you were already groggy and not fully there. Not full strength." I stared at him as I was handed clothes and instantly shifted into my normal self, with clothes on.

Thor spoke up, "He obviously was under control (Laughs) even groggy they could take on our warriors."

Fury put his hand to his ear and spoke up, "Ok people we need to move. We are at our destination. Matthew you will stay here with some of the others. We only need a few to go in." With that he left.

I walked out. This big corridor with a lot of rooms. I walked to the end to open a door. There stood one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She looked young, about 5'6, just under my 5'7, she had what looked like a c cup, black hair and a smile so warming.

"You must be Matthew, would you like tea, coffee, or something else?"

"Tea please, coffee is disgusting, who are you?"

"Jessica drew. Here is your tea, I agree coffee is gross. This is the lobby, we could watch TV if you would like." I nodded.

We watched how the states were made as I fell asleep.

What seemed like hours later I woke up. It was hours later, the moon was up and the Alarm was going off. I sat up and realized I was in a bed. My bed I guess because it had the comforts of a normal bedroom for my species. I looked around and yawned. Just then a phone beside me started to beep.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where are you kid, we need you. It seems even though Loki failed, we are still being attacked. They are different some how. They called themselves the Arcadians." My eyes grew wide.

"Great, Thor should debrief you on this one."

I hung up and walked out. In my boxers. I shook my head and shifted clothes on myself again. I wound up in the bridge. Fury was pissed. Thor was explaining the Legend.

A long time ago before the Sumerian Pantheon took over the Arcadians they had a war. The Atlanteans had to but in. The Norse were not yet in any kind of power, but the Sorroareans were. The Arcadians went to war with them, bringing the Allied nation of Egypt into it. None of these races were human. The Sorroareans were eventually beaten so bad that they left with one message. That the Egyptians destroy the Arcadian Pantheon. That they did. Turning it into the Newly Sumerian Pantheon. You see the Arcadians were like the Greek Titans. Who, finally were defeated as well. It was an un-godly war. Making the Sumerian powers come to life as well as the Greek. The Atlanteans kept watch over everything after that. They were ambassadors from each Pantheon existing or to come. Ra, Isis, Artemis, Athena, Odin, Ares, Hermes, Hathor, Lobo, and more from Pantheons to come.

He then went on to say that then the Sumerian waged a war against the Egyptians because they believed they should have some of their original land back. The Sumerians were exiled…ending in 12/21/12

"Well what do you think we should do about it?" Fury practically yelled at Thor.

I spoke up. "The Atlanteans are weak right now. They will be showing in Deities. Not the Gods. Only a few of the Gods are still alive. Kay-Ra, Isis, Athena, and Artemis. Odin is now on another Planet and now to old in his species age. Kay is still young, the most powerful yes. The others…I am assuming, Thor can correct me if I am wrong, are not on Earth right now. So what we should do is get the Celtics involved."

Everyone looked at Thor. He nodded. "Boy, how do you know this?"

"Legends, My species, Kay himself is my best friends father, the fact that My lineage goes back to the Atlanteans-" Thor interrupted me.

"Kay has talk to you!"

I nodded and you could tell Thor was impressed.

"We are going to need you on this. Jessica, Steve, Natasha, Tony and Thor go with him. We are going to Las Angelos people." Fury yelled walking out of the room.

In a few minutes I was on the ground. Watching as people screamed. I heard a crack as I ducked, twisting to catch a whip and wrap it around an Arcadian's neck. I snapped is head off as Tony swore at my actions. I jumped on the metal suit and flew into the air catching a craft. I flip up into the top of the Alien cockpit and smiled.

"Today we will have slight turbulence with a chance of you dying. Have a nice flight." I then jumped off of it ripping something that looked important. As I landed on the ground I smiled as the plane swerved and crashed. I slowly looked around I was happy. I was a hero. I was-

Slammed down with one of the most beautiful faces above me. Holding a knife to my throat.

"Anglo?" It spoke. I nodded.

"Atlantean." I nodded again.

"Die?" I shook my head and hit her in the chest. She went down and easily knocked her out. I then tied her up. I looked over my shoulder suddenly frowning. Spider woman was down under one of their contraptions. It was holding her and lighting up a cannon. I instantly ran, just ran. I shifted slightly, then fully. I could hear Tony yelling, Steve screaming. Everyone else was getting their ass beat. Thor had never battled them before, and he was the only one even close to her, a mile away and closing in at 2 miles an hour. I was fully pissed. I did not know why. My skin was burning as I slammed into the metal beast. It shot its cannon slamming me into the ground. I will not lie. That fucking hurt. I was pissed. I roared and slammed into it again ripping piece by piece. Rip after Rip, Roar after Roar. What seemed like a few minutes went by and I stopped and Roared into the Sky. Everything was quite. I looked around and the Avengers were starring at me. The battle was over, but they were in the same places. I fainted.

When I awoke I saw her looking over me. Jessica…

"You saved me. All of us. I mean we would have won, but I would have died. Thank you. Why me though? Natasha was KO, Steve was being held with a saw trying to cut through his shield, not working of course, and Tony's suit was failing. Why me?"

I did not answer. Instead I brought her face down into a kiss. A short kiss though as there was a cough beside us. Bruce was standing there doing test.

"Dr. Banner I apo-" What is up with people and interrupting me.

"Matthew it is quite ok. She has been standing here for quite some time. Dr. Richards and I have been doing test on you. We found out something. I would just like for miss Jessica to step out for a minute."

She did and he continued.

"She is a beautiful girl isn't she? Well it seems that your blood is drawn to her. We called up your beta to ask her. She said that Miss Jessica was a possible mate. That is not what I needed to talk to you about. Thor says…well he says that he has not seen that type of power in a long time. He said as a matter of fact that Only his father and mother spoke of it. Atlantean Deity."

He starred at me. I answered.

"Aztec as well. Yes Deity, not just descendent. The Sumerians are coming."

"We had that thought as well So we brought a Celtic God in here. A Serian? Anextiomarus (we will call him Anex)?" I nodded.

I sat up. And yawned. I was still weak. I asked to be alone with Jessica. It was granted.

She came in smiling. I looked at her and laid back in the bed. She came over and crawled on me kissing me softly. I couldn't help it. I told her everything. I cried my eyes out, all my pain leaving my body. My hate, my fear. I told her I was a Rae…an All-Rae, because my late sister left the mark of the Azta on me(Again will be explained later)

I told her I was the Embola of Death, mixed with a whole lot more because of the Mark. I told her, the Embola was like an Angel. I told her how much I wanted to be a hero and how it killed me when she died. My sister, after I was orphaned. She held me for the literal three hours I cried. When I was done I quieted down. She spoke up.

"I might be your mate? That is kind of odd, but I am willing to see. To be with you, I feel the pull as well." She kissed me deeply after that.

Opening her mouth she let my tongue into her mouth. Being a feline I explored her mouth with the slightly long tongue. She moaned slightly in my embrace and pushed deeper. I broke away knowing she needed air more then I did. I moved down her neck to stop at what I realized was a tube top. I looked up at her and saw pure lust. She was in for it. I did not know what to do. I had never had a girl just shove her body to me. I guess she grew impatient because then she ripped it off. The tube top fell to the floor in pieces leaving a bare chest. _No bra?_ I thought.

I slowly moved my kissed to one of her hardened nubs. I nibbled softly as I roughened my tongue to torture her with. She was gasping, moving her hips like she was already having an orgasm. She then moaned loudly. I pulled away and she whimpered. I smiled and she kissed me deeply again. I ran my hands along her breast. Massaging them.

"I need you."

"No you don't. You can wait. I do not wish to do this until we are sure. I can smell your virginity." I answered her plea.

She sighed and snuggled against me. She then sat up and pulled off her shorts. Then her boy shorts disappeared. Leaving her nude. She smiled and snuggled close to me again. She mumbled that she knew my kind was more comfortable in the nude. She was right of course. Though I did not get to tell her. She was purring slightly letting me know she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a warm body. She was playing with my fur. I am guessing I fell asleep and then shifted. She kissed my muzzle realizing I was awake. She stood up and walked to the fridge pulling out eggs. I couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was so plump, looked so soft, so kissable. She noticed where I was looking and giggled, bringing me out of my daze.

"What kind of eggs do you like Mr. Putty cat." She said with a wink. Turning around to look at me seductively showing me the ever so soft portion of…shaved skin below her waist. I almost lost it.

"Over easy please. Maybe some steak as well." I said licking my lips.

She laughed and pulled me over to her kissing me softly. "Why doesn't Kittypushkins show me how to cook steak Therian style?"

"New nickname? Ok, I will show you how it is done." I said as I smacked her ass.

She laughed and started on the eggs. She was also mixing other stuff, but I could not tell what it was. It was fairly easy to make the steak. I was done before she was. I went to sit back on the bed and got my ass smacked. I grinned and plopped back down on the bed. She looked so beautiful, it was unreal. I couldn't believe my life had changed like this. Nor could I believe when she plopped this object in her mouth and kissed me. Abundant flavors ran through my mind. I moaned loudly.

"The Kitty likes. Nice. It is a homemade recipe." She giggled as I watched her try my steak. She moaned at that as well. My family recipe. She grinned as we ate. Blushing as I watched her.

Then like the mood killer he was, Fury called her.

"Yes sir? Yes, we will be there. Ok bye." She hung up and looked at me.

"There has been another attack…Baby, it is in Zagreb. Your grandmother is in the middle-" I did not let her finish.

I stood up and shifted clothes on. I grabbed her and transported us to the Bridge. Yes, she had clothes on. I phased them onto her on the transport.

Fury was saddened, you could tell. Felicia looked at Jessica and grew dark as Fury spoke up.

"On a mission there…well we lost a hero. Matthew you are from there… the Euroforce's Danger is…well dead. Tiger is also presumed missing. As of now people Earth is at war. Again though it may seem it was an Ancient's fault. I-" This time he stopped. Everyone was staring at me. Anex was open mouthed. They knew I was Atlantean and I guess it was showing. I looked at myself and I was in Atlantean Armor. Designed for the Deities. I felt my back and noticed that there was a quiver on my back. Full of arrows. On my side was a sheath with a handle belonging to a sword. Tony spoke first.

"Here stands a new hero."

Then Thor, "The Atlantean." Nobody guessed it then, but that and the nickname "The Ancient" would be my superhero name.

What they did notice was I was pissed. My body markings were glowing blue, my eyes turned to slits. Tony, actually being serious, bowed. Mainly because Thor and Anex had. He then looked embarrassed and stood up. "When in place of God's do as they do eh?"

I was gone. I dropped from the sky. Landing with an explosion in the middle of a field. I then took off towards Zagreb, Croatia.

"Matthew you need to be careful. Thor may believe in you, but I do not even think you can control this." Fury said through my ear piece.

He was right of course. I slowed down to a stop on the boarder of Italy and Croatia. I could hear the screams from here. My blood boiled. Felicia landed next to me as The Black Cat.

"You like her, don't you. You could not keep your hands off of her. You knew I have been utterly in love with you. Why?"

"I did not love you back. You are my friend, nothing more."

"Yes, we will see about that."

"We do not have time for this kids get going!" Tony yelled as he flew over ahead of a jet and my beautiful Spider.

I took off with them. Leaving Felicia glaring. We ended up in a ghost town. Except the ghost were fighting. The were phasing in and out. Again I was pissed. Everything stopped, the attackers looked at me. You could feel their fear. Well until Anema showed up. One of their Gods/Leaders. Then they were brave. Pity, because they were all going to die.

I guess my friends were able to feel the hatred, because Jessi put her hand on my shoulder to turn me around. She whispered for me to calm down. Then she took off as the battle commenced. How could they all stand this. They did this without hate. I could hear Fury yelling that the rest of Europe was under attack. Yes, they were back for revenge.

"Tony? What is today's date?"

"December twenty-first why? So what are these the Sumerians?"

"No, they will not be here until November of next year. These. They are here get revenge. Their entire military will be here in a few days."

"Ok Furry guy what do you propose?"

"Take out the craft above. These are still scouts. They are controlled by the Craft. They are AI. We will discuss the rest after."

Tony nodded and shot towards the closest craft.

I jumped on the Hulk and threw myself up onto a Craft. I needed to see something. I phased inside.

The inside was like a normal space craft. Bright as it was it was comfortable. I was instantly confronted and lead to another Deity.

"Atlantean…How are you? I see you have been wrecking our troops. You sent a messenger back to our craft. She was not very happy that you were here. Why?"

"You will all die Anema. I just have to know something. Why Now? The force that is coming? You could very well have showed up two thousand years ago, made this a lot easier."

"We wanted an Audience. We needed to show the Sumerians that we could do this. They thought they were better, only to follow in Exile. A lot has changed yes, but we will destroy them." He said laughing, then he added, "Will you join in? You are death after all."

My options were clear. The choice, not so much. I saw it. If I destroyed this force…Zagreb would fall. No buildings, my grandmother dead…If I did not, she would die. The rest would live. Earth would still be bombarded. I choose the first one. I smiled and waved goodbye as Him and his ship disintegrated into nothing. Me floating above the ground I saw Tony kicking ass. The Hulk was beating some screaming Bio-mech into the ground. Everything started to fall. As I saw in the first place, the buildings. The use of my power in that great of a force, in that amount of time…the city collapsing. I cried as I saw my home becoming non-existent. We won, and lost all at once. Jessi looked at me as I phased back onto the Hellicarrier. Fury looked at me as did Miss Hill. They knew I did it. I went straight into my room. The next minutes Jessi burst in and grabbed me into a hug.

"Baby, I am so sorry, please talk to me." She looked into my eyes and whispered.

My eyes were white. I could see past her into the mirror. Linkin Park's song Burning In the Skies was running through my head. Felicia came into the room screaming. Jessi screamed back, but I could not hear them. I just said it. They stopped and looked at me. I do not even know what I said. Felicia picked up her phone and Jessi looked at me.

"Kittypushkins, it will be ok. I promise. Look you have to sit a few missions out. Boss says. They are attacking Berlin now." She kissed me softly and ran out. Leaving me to my lonely self.

The next few days went by and I watched them come and leave. The nights she was here she slept with me in my...no our room. I watched it all. Berlin saved, Huston lost, but the battle won. Cincinnati lost completely. I grew tired of it. Alexandria was next. Egypt, their original target. I went to Anex.

"Anex, they have to let me in." I said to him.

He looked at me frowning. "Carda (His nickname for me), you are not telling us something. We found that out in Zagreb. Me and Thor agree, no Deity is capable of such an act. You have to promise me to control your actions."

I nodded, it had been three months since I last had been in a fight. I needed to be there to protect her.

That night she was with me. I had to tell her.

"Baby, I do not know if we will survive this. The whole of the Arcadian force is bearing down on us. We are making a finale fight with the Celtics and the Asgardians. I needed to tell you something."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I am so in love with you that my heart gets shredded from the thought of you dying."

She nodded and was silent. I looked at her and she pulled a note out from her pocket. She gave it to me. I read it.

_When you finally admit you love me, this is for you. I have been waiting for two months. I can see the way you look at me Kittypushkins. I love you with all my heart. Tell me what you are going to do with this love. Then you will have my reaction._

"Wow, this must be hard for you not to react."

She kept the straight face. I laughed and grabbed onto my necklace. It had my elder sister's Alpha ring. I pulled Jessi's hand up to my mouth in a kiss and placed the ring onto her finger where it belong. Instantly she was on me kissing me deeply.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. THAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU BUTTHEAD!"

I laughed and pushed her onto the bed. She got the point as I made our clothes disappear. I slowly kissed her neck. Nibbling on some part til I got to her breast. Again they stared up at me. She whimpered for me to continue and I did as my lady wished. I moved my lips down to one nub, while running my claws across the other. I bit the breast and moved to the other when I got my moaned response. After that I slowly moved down to the belly I have loved for almost a year. I kissed it slowly running my claws back up to pinch her breast. She yelped and I purred onto her belly, making her moan more. I then moved down even more, teasing her my running my rough tongue over her thighs. She was so wet, I could smell her lust. More than that though I could smell her love. I stuck my rough tongue against her lower lips. She moaned and giggled as I slowly ran along the outside before sliding my wet organ into her. She bucked her hips a little as my purring was pushing her to the point of orgasm. I growled deep just to finish it. Tasting the Spider sweet nectar. I then kissed back up. Her panting and whimpering. She had told me before if this ever happened she needed me to take it fast. I did just that, her screaming. I stopped quickly. I had also never taken someone's virginity.

After a minute she started to move her hips against me. I returned the favor more or less. After long I could not handle it any more. I started to go faster and faster.

"Oh baby, my kitty, FUCK yes, fuck me…oh yes." I smiled and slowed down.

"Babe, what are you doing, don't fucking stop!"

"You like it? Tell me, beg, tell me you are the spider slut of a cat, your master."

"For realz? BABE, seriously." She said as I started to pull out. "Ok! Ok! Please fuck me! Please…p-please! I am your fucking slut master, your dirty fucking spider, fucking slut for a cat. Please GET YOUR DAMNED CAT PENIS PUMPING MY SPIDER PUSSY MASTER!" My eye went wide. She wasn't even coherent. She wanted it that bad?

"You want your master to fuck you that bad? Because that was totally hot."

"I love my Kitty master with all my heart, I want his cubs, I want to be his spider slut and his loving wife, the mother of his kids. Is that so bad master?"

I laughed. "No, it isn't. master wants to have you forever as well." With that I fucker her faster and harder than I had anyone else.

She was screaming swears and words I am sure even Fury has not said in his life time. After a while she grabbed me and threw me down under her.

"Now the pussy cat gets a turn at the bottom." She looked so hot above me.

She had obviously cum because she started to pull off and it dripped out.

"Babe, do you want me to ride you? I am your dirty little spider."

I growled and bit into her neck. As she jumped up and down on my member. Until I finally came.

She looked down and pouted. "Kitty came…no more?"

I laughed and my dick grew again, making her eyes go wide. She grinned and started the riding again. Then she got off an walk slowly over to our Jacuzzi bending over slowly.

I laughed and walked over to her, watching her get in. I slowly got in with her.

"I want my master to do me doggy style." yep she wanted to be pregnant.

I grabbed her sides and plunged into her moving slow and fast, hard and deep. I grabbed her breast and slammed myself into her making the Jacuzzi start to empty as the water splashed out. It only took fifteen minutes and I came. She was about to get on top of me for more when Fury called. Another mission.


	3. Chapter 3

We landed in Brazil. I smelled the beautiful aroma of the plants. Everyone staring at me like I was crazy. Felicia landed next to me with Tony hovering. Jessica came up and kissed me before speaking up.

"Well peoples. Let's get to it yo." We all stared at her for awhile before she flew up to the top of a tree.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that the spider has lost her web?" Tony asked.

We heard them, the Arcadian's monsters. They were hissing and we barely saw Mockingbird get slammed into a tree. Felicia laughed and jumped into the fight. Tony took off in flight to attack the top monsters. Yes we had more of the heroes. I am sure you guys know Black Panther, Mrs. Marvel, Thor, some of the X-men, and last but not least, Scarlet Witch.

We were winning, or so I assumed. I watched as Tony flew by while my hands were busy.

"Stark, Scarlet is taking on one of the ships, by the lake." Panther said.

"Well let's get this party started. Hey, fur ball, would you like to join the party?" Tony delightfully said.

"Sure, Tin man, when you hosting this party?" I shot back, at his remark.

"Now would be good. Do mind bringing drinks? Maybe some Fur ball style champagne. Oh and bring your arrows as well. We are playing pin death on the Alien."

I shot up to where he was. At that moment we all noticed the explosion. Tony slammed into the ground his suit not working anymore. Scarlet and I were on the ground screaming at the screeching coming from the EMP explosion, our supersonic hearing scorching our minds with the sound. When I was finally able to stand up I walked over to help Tony out of his suit. I looked over to see Felicia making stabs and swipes at Jessi. The girl was trying to kill her. What superhero did that.

"Cat stop!" I snarled as I slammed into her hearing Tony yell cat fight.

"Get off of me Matthew! She almost killed all of us! That bitch fucking set off a fusion bomb! If it weren't for Dr. Morse she would have!" She screamed as I slammed her up against a tree.

I looked at Jessi for conformation. If it was true then she had to have been out of her mind. She knew what those were. I taught all of them. She knew. I know she knew as she looked scared.

"You did!" I hissed, feeling betrayed. She knew that could have caused me to pass out, hence getting everyone killed.

"I did it to stop them! They were on top of me! I could have died baby!"

"You could have killed us all! If that did not work! If Mocking bird had not set of the counter!" I was fed up. I almost killed my best friend for attacking the girl I loved.

What was I to do? I was in a bind. She had risked everyone's lives. They would have lived through the Explosion, but has Morse thankfully knew…My defense would have reacted setting off a murderous surge of power. She knew that. I left. I phased out of there. To the Hellicarrier.

"Lonoski, what happened out there?" Fury asked.

Everyone was staring at me, I was glowing my blue tint. My eyes had all but whited out. I looked down at my suit. My black and white suit. This was who I was, yes, but I was a danger to everyone. I looked back at Fury. He knew, he always knew. He nodded, again knowing.

"Take care of her Fury. Please." He nodded again.

I looked down and phased to a random place in my mind. Irkutsk, Russia. I looked around at the woods, shifted and ran. I ran screaming grief in my mind. Until I heard a voice.

"Beast, stop."


End file.
